


Six Points

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex play a game of Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).



> for HYPERFocused, who requested Clex and Scrabble.

"Scrabble?" Clark asked, plopping down in the chair across from Lex's desk.

"Hm?" Lex asked. He sifted through some of his papers and wrinkled his nose.

It was so cute. Clark wanted to bite it. He shook his head at the thought and cleared his throat instead.

Lex looked up at the wonderfully sexy "ergluffle" sound Clark made. "Clark?" he asked.

Clark shook his head again, embarrassed, but repeated, "Scrabble?"

"Clark," Lex smirked. "I have work to do. I can't just play Scrabble right now."

Clark watched Lex's hands shuffle reports for a moment and then asked again.

Lex sighed. "Clark, I've got work to do--"

"Oh, come on. You're always working. Just one game." Pause. "Please?" he added, looking up at Lex through his lashes.

Lex sighed again and tossed his paperwork aside. "Fine, Clark. One game. But I'm going to kick your ass."

Clark grinned. "Game on."

"Eupatrid*," Lex said. "A triple letter, so that's… twelve, plus using all my letters… sixty two." He scribbled it down on the pad, and then peeled off his socks, tossing them to join his shoes, which he'd left by his desk half an hour ago.

Clark scowled at the scoresheet for a moment, then looked at the board and grinned. He placed his letters. "Petcock*," he said triumphantly. "Seventeen."

Lex raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to play like that?" He picked five letters from his hand and arranged "stroke" across "petcock".

Clark gasped and flushed.

"Ten, and double letter… eleven," Lex said, writing it down.

Clark glared. Lex looked a little smug. Clark glared harder then turned his attention back to his letters, when something caught his eye. He set his letters on the board and looked up proudly. "Six," he said.

"'Lube' is an abbreviation, Clark," Lex reprimanded. "It's not really a word."

"You sure?" Clark asked, grabbing Lex's bare foot and licking along the arch.

"Clark," Lex gasped. "I would…" he trailed off, eyes closing, as Clark sucked his big toe into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue. "Clark," he said.

Clark pushed back the leg of Lex's pants and massaged his calf as he pulled off Lex's toe with a wet pop and started nibbling up his delicate foot to his narrow ankle to his leg.

"Clark," Lex said.

Clark looked up at Lex, who'd fallen back and was leaning up on his elbows. His eyes were heavy and there was a slight flush to his cheeks. Clark leapt forward and thrust his tongue into Lex's mouth.

"Clark," Lex gasped again, when Clark broke the kiss. Lex's lips were red and swollen.

"God, Lex, just. Just keep saying my name like that," Clark said diving in to bite, lick and nip at Lex's throat.

"Clark."

Clark sucked gently on Lex's earlobe.

"Clark."

"God, Lex," Clark whispered, kissing back down Lex's neck and licking along his collarbone.

"Clark."

He pulled Lex's shirt apart, buttons skittering every which way, and pushed Lex down on his back then traced the lines of every muscle with his tongue.

"Clark."

Clark flicked his tongue across Lex's nipples listening to his gasps and whimpers, then moved down Lex's body and bit at the skin around his navel, before thrusting his tongue inside.

"Clark," Lex moaned.

As he tongue-fucked Lex's navel, Clark ran his hand up and down Lex's hard cock and tried to work Lex's pants open.

Lex was making noises somewhere between moaning and squeaking, when Clark gave up and ripped off the zipper.

"Clark?" Lex gasped.

"Want you," Clark whispered as he freed Lex's erection from his boxers and started licking it hungrily.

"Clark," Lex sighed.

Clark swirled his tongue around the head before sucking gently at the tip, tasting Lex.

"Cla…"

Then he swallowed the whole thing down and sucked, massaging the head with his throat.

"Clark!" Lex shouted, grabbing Clark's head. After a few more sucks he was coming, and Clark pulled back to catch some on his tongue. Lex let go of Clark's hair and flopped back on the floor. "Wow," he said, catching his breath.

Clark grinned and climbed up his body, tucking his head under Lex's chin. "I can hear your heartbeat," he said before turning his head slightly and giving Lex a small kiss on the chin.

Lex smiled and ran his fingers through Clark's hair, petting him gently.

Clark sighed and shifted against him pressing his still-hard cock into Lex's hip.

"Give me a second to catch my breath, and I'll take care of you," Lex said.

"You know," Clark began. "I was just gonna suck you off and then ask for the six points, but yeah, you can get me off instead, and then we can call it even." He grinned.

Lex rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

*Eupatrid: One well born, or of noble birth.   
Petcock: A small valve or faucet used to drain or reduce pressure, as from a boiler.


End file.
